Por un bien común
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Harry y Ron se enfrentan a un jardín completamente desordenado y lleno de gnomos traviesos, y saben que de no ser ayudados por Hermione no se irán a almorzar jamás, por lo que un Harry hambriento se atreve a aceptar una proposición que no le incumbe solo a él. Participa en el Reto "Principio y Final" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


_Los personajes de **Harry Potter **no me pertenecen, son de **J.K. Rowling.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... _"piensan"_

_Esta Historia participa en el** Reto "Principio y Final"** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw**, donde debo escribir una historia que comience con Harry, Ron y Hermione desgnomizando un jardín y debe terminar con Dobby participando en un desfile de moda._

_._

_._

_._

**Por un bien común.**

.

.

.

—¡Buena esa Harry!— exclamó un chico pelirrojo cuyo rostro estaba lleno de pecas.

Harry Potter, que había abandonado Privet Drive hacía poco sonrió divertido.

Se había estado quedando con los Weasley en la Madriguera para poder tener algunos días de paz antes de que la escuela comenzara, y usaba esos días para volver a la normalidad, o al menos así lo llamaba él, al trance de volver del mundo Muggle al fantástico mundo lleno de Magia.

Harry amaba respirar el aire de aquel lugar, se acomodó las gafas mientras inspiraba profundo, la mañana apenas comenzaba y el sol tenía poco de haber esclarecido el cielo, que se mostraba completamente despejado de cualquier nubosidad, según el punto de vista del chico, habría de ser un día asombroso, porque al parecer hasta el clima ponía de su parte.

Avanzó sobre el césped un poco crecido y desalineado sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa que le gustaba tanto aunque contadas veces la utilizaba. Y lo cierto era que pese a que era un invitado, se sentía como en casa, nada que ver con su verdadero hogar, en casa de los Dursley, o mas bien dicho, a lo que él tenía que llamarle hogar.

Ron por su parte, entusiasmado, se levantó de su lugar y fue avanzando por el amplio jardín rodeado de árboles a lo lejos bordeando el asombroso estanque cuya agua verdosa era el hogar de varias especies, en su mayoría ranas, y con la diestra tomó un gnomo con fuerza. Lo levantó con agilidad e hizo que sus manos dieran vueltas al cuerpecillo maltrecho y diminuto que de vez en vez protestaba, y una vez alcanzado el impulso necesario lo lanzó lejos.

El gnomo atravesó una cerca a unos diez metros de distancia y Ron se giró agitando las manos para darse ánimos.

—¡Si!— exclamó con son de victoria.

Harry asintió en señal de derrota mientras se hundía de hombros. Le gustaba recordar la primera vez que había puesto sus pies en la Madriguera, cuando la Sra. Weasley los había mandado a desgnomizar el jardín, y ahora sabía que cada que asistía a esa casa, era casi de ley el tener que realizar aquella actividad.

— ¡Chicos...! Aquí están—se escuchó una voz femenina.

Ambos voltearon para ver la silueta apresurada de Hermione Granger avanzar por el jardín mientras su pies se esforzaban por no resbalar en una parte donde el agua del estanque se había desviado dejando lodo a su al rededor.

—Los he estado buscando...— se quejó mientras les observaba con ceño fruncido.

—Hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo...— se hundió de hombros Harry.

Ron se giró y avanzó hacia otro gnomo que se encontraba cerca, lo tomó de los tobillos y lo levantó.

—Pues entonces no has buscado bien...— comentó a sabiendas de que la castaña se molestaría, y comenzó a agitar al gnomo sobre su cuerpo para lanzarlo lejos.

Hermione ignoró el comentario de Ron rodando los ojos, sabía que el pelirrojo siempre le molestaba y en verdad se preguntaba algunas veces donde estaba el asunto divertido de hacerlo, por lo que se dirigió a Harry, como si el pelirrojo no estuviese ahí, ignorándolo.

—Harry, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacen?...— preguntó con cierta curiosidad por la manera en que Ron lanzaba a las pequeñas criaturas.

— ¿No es obvio? Desgnomizando el jardín...— soltó Ron mientras avanzaba por la hierba silvestre.

Hermione apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza. Ron comenzaba a provocarla, y lo cierto era que ella jamás había presenciado semejante acto en su corta vida, porque pese a que alguna vez les había escuchado hablar sobre ello, jamás había sido invitada antes a la Madriguera y sus padres por supuesto que no habían tenido nada que ver con el mundo mágico antes.

— ¡Harry, tanto te ha cambiado la voz estas vacaciones!— exclamó con tono de sorpresa bien actuado.

Harry se sonrió y asintió para darle la razón a su amiga.

— ¿Te interesa aprender? — preguntó el de cabellos azabaches.

—Me interesa saber lo que les pasa a ellos, me imagino que no les ha de gustar ser lanzados brutalmente por los aires...

—Bueno...— replicó Ronald al instante — yo creo que les agrada... De lo contrario, no volverían a saltarse la cerca.

La chica soltó un bufido.

—Pues...— se animó a hablar el de ojos verdes con la esperanza de no dejar que los comentarios avanzaran y que ocurriera algún asesinato antes de volver al colegio, en verdad se sentiría bastante contrariado al ver tras los muros de Azkaban a alguno de los dos. — Ron me comentó una vez que no les interesa mucho a... Ellos.

—Y tu le crees a Ron...- afirmó la castaña con un toque de ironía.

—Si bueno, no se quejan demasiado...— se apresuró a comentar Harry con algo de nervios en su tono de voz.

—Deberías ayudarnos, terminaríamos más pronto e iríamos a tomar el almuerzo...— propuso Ron hablando entre dientes.

—No los ayudaré a semejante barbaridad...— sentenció Hermione cruzándose de brazos y levantando el rostro con clara dignidad.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que eres una chica...

Hermione se quedó paralizada de pies a cabeza y fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Después, se giró a ver a Harry y posteriormente hacia la vieja cerca donde los chicos habían lanzado ya a la mayoría de los gnomos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Harry había permanecido sin decir palabra alguna, porque también consideraba que tenía hambre, y que si Herms los ayudaba, podría ir y degustar de la deliciosa comida de la Sra. Weasley, y aunque pensaba que la manera en la que Ron le hablaba no era la correcta, prefería evitar el meterse en la conversación para no salir raspado.

—Si claro... — murmuró el pelirrojo a sabiendas de que la chica le había escuchado. Lanzó el gnomo que traía consigo y este se estampó en un árbol enorme tras la reja.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentaba que Ron no le pusiera los nervios de punta ni la llevara a discusiones absurdas sobre si los magos eran más hábiles que las brujas, porque sabía que quizá intentaría darle un par de bofetadas para ver si reaccionaba o de lo contrario podría lanzarle algún _Crucio_ para que apreciara a lo lindo lo que aquellas indefensas criaturas sentían al ser torturadas de aquella manera.

Ella, tan inteligente, pensó inmediatamente una posible solución que demostrara a Ronald que se equivocaba, que ella podía desgnomizar junto con ellos y ser recompensada también. Después de todo era una idea brillante, casi tanto como ella.

—Tenemos hambre Hermione, quizá podrías ayudar... La Sra. Weasley nos encomendó terminar el jardín. — dijo Harry mientras su gesto se dulcificaba a un punto de súplica.

La chica abrió los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, el escuchar hablar a Harry de aquella manera tan suave le hizo pensar que tal vez si aplicaba su idea, todo saldría a su favor, por lo que se decidió a proceder.

—Está bien...— murmuró como si nada tuviese importancia. —Los ayudaré.

Harry sonrió y Ron estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la chica prosiguió.

—Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? — se apresuró a preguntar el pelirrojo.

—Pero tendrán que ayudarme en algo... Para equilibrar la balanza de las buenas acciones. — respondió ella cerrando los ojos con naturalidad evidente.

— ¿Como qué cosa necesitas?...— preguntó Harry, que había estado observándola, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tendrán que ayudarme, más que nada tú Harry... — le señaló con ímpetu — Con un evento pequeñísimo de la P.E.D.D.O.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente gnomo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — enunció el de ojos verdes, bastante contrariado.

Lo cierto era que a su amiga se le daba mucho aquello de querer proteger a toda criatura mágica que se le pusiera enfrente, en especial a los Elfos Domésticos, por lo que había fundado la P.E.D.D.O.

Harry, sabía que sus intenciones siempre eran buenas e incluso él quería hacer algo por aquellas criaturas tan abusadas por los magos, por ello había sido uno de los 4 miembros del club, que bueno... Ciertamente los incluían a los tres y a Neville, que se había unido casi a la fuerza. Y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que las ideas para ayudar a dichos Elfos eran ideas poco convencionales que Hermione llevaba a cabo, como el desvelarse y pincharse las manos a diario para tejerles ropa que ellos jamás se dignarían a usar.

—Debes ayudarme a que Dobby acepte un pequeño trato, una propuesta... — se sonrió la castaña con satisfacción y los ojos miel le brillaron intensamente.

Harry sabía lo que eso significaba. La chica estaba emocionada.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? — preguntó e inmediatamente ella se le dejó ir encima, para susurrarle al oído aquel misterioso trato.

Potter, cuyo semblante pasó del asombro a la duda se rascó la cabeza mientras la observaba alejarse de él completamente feliz, dando palmaditas como si estuviese contando con él.

Y entonces le rugieron las tripas, le gruñeron, y pensó que quizá todo ser vivo a su al rededor lo había escuchado. Tenía bastante hambre.

—Está bien...— se apresuró a decir frunciendo los labios, poco convencido.

Hermione saltó de gusto y se llevó las manos a sus cabellos alborotados intentando acomodarlos.

— ¡Gracias Harry, eres el mejor! — exclamó solemne y se apresuró para abrazarlo.

Después fue corriendo tras un gnomo y se detuvo frente a él, completamente dispuesta para comenzar, los había estado observando así que seguramente no le sería tan difícil.

—Lo lamento...— murmuró en voz baja, disculpándose con la criatura mientras tomaba sus pies sucios y lo levantaba, al mismo tiempo que separaba un poco sus piernas para acomodarse mejor y comenzar a dar vueltas al ser diminuto que salió disparado hacia la cerca y apenas al cruzarla se estampó contra el piso.

— ¡Lo hice!...— dijo la chica sorprendida de su hazaña y volteó a ver a los chicos que le sonreían.

—Bien... Ahora solo faltan aquellos...— se quejó Ron y los tres comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

.

.

.

_"Lo lamento Dobby"_ pensó Harry y entrecerró los ojos, acomodándose las gafas sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera la imagen no dejaría de ser la misma.

Dobby había aparecido un par de días después y Harry le había pedido de favor que participara en la iniciativa que Hermione tenía en mente. El elfo, confiando en las palabras del niño que vivió, aceptó, siendo bastante ingenuo.

Porque ahora estaba ahí parado, justo en medio de la salita de los Weasley, que parecían haber montado una especie de carpa y todos, desde Fred y George que no paraban de reír y murmurar entre dientes, Ginny completamente sorprendida, Ron, La Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley, y por supuesto él, observaban cada uno con diversos gestos en el rostro lo que tenían en frente.

Porque repentinamente Dobby salió de la carpa llevando en su cuerpecillo gastado unos pantaloncillos junto con un sweater bordado a mano que llevaba su nombre justo en el centro del mismo, con colores bastante chillones y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro también tejido de muchos tonos.

—Wao...— murmuró Fred aguantando la risa.

—Interesante...— prosiguió George cubriéndose la boca.

Dobby caminó por la mesa alargada que salía desde un extremo de la carpa con una expresión vaga, algo torpe en su andar.

Dio una vuelta completa y regresó al interior, donde Hermione lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa que al elfo le pareció macabra, como si la castaña estuviese poseída por algún tipo de maldad que la hacía estar ahí, frente a él con otro cambio de ropa que no le gustaba para nada. Pero seguía ahí, dejando que la chica le sacara las prendas y le colocara un vestido bordado en tono rosa pastel y unos guantes lilas, y lo hacía porque Harry, justamente quien lo había liberado de ser esclavo de los Malfoy, le había pedido de favor su contribución al sueño de Granger.

Y Dobby había aceptado por dos cosas, por que creía que Harry se merecía un favor y porque jamás se imaginó aquel sueño tan descabellado, al punto de parecer una pesadilla. Daba las gracias que ningún elfo estuviese presente en semejante humillación.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien Dobby...— murmuró Hermione y le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que el elfo avanzara nuevamente.— Ya me imagino a todos esos pobres e indefensos elfos llevando la ropa que seguiré confeccionándoles…—.

Dobby salió a la armada pasarela de improviso y caminó intentando no tropezar con los bordados que iba arrastrando con pesar.

Los gemelos estallaron en risas, mientras que Harry estaba ahí completamente petrificado, había perdido el color de la piel, quería salir corriendo ante la mirada pesada que Dobby le lanzaba.

Se lo merecía, porque sabía que Hermione le haría modelar todos los diseños que ella se había esmerado en bordar con la ilusión de que en Hogwarts los demás elfos los usaran para protegerse del frío, a pesar de que a ellos no les importaba semejante cosa.

Pero eso, era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos, donde su estómago claramente no padecía de hambre, ni tenían un jardín lleno de gnomos que quitar, y Harry aprendió que algunas veces es mejor no pedir ayuda, aunque sea por un bien común.

.

.

.

**Notas**:

¡Hola!

Esta es mi segunda Historia del Potterverso, y bueno, justamente es para un Reto como bien lo dice en la parte superior, es también el primer reto en el que participo, así que espero que no lo haya hecho tan mal, lo cierto es que me divertí escribiendo una vez que desarrollé la idea. No es un desfile de modas a lo grande, pero no deja de ser una pasarela de moda muy al estilo Granger.

Sobre la línea del tiempo de la historia, es un poco difícil y muero en el intento por explicarlo... digamos que es un poco alterado en la historia(?)... bah... no, me rindo.

Me agradaría saber sus comentarios, _**Dejar un review no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz al autor.**_

Besos y Grageas de Sabores para todos~

_**Ary.**_


End file.
